List of all Ontario NDP-CCF MPPs ever elected
This is a list of articles about members of the Co-operative Commonwealth Federation (CCF) and its successor, the Ontario New Democratic Party (NDP), social democratic political parties in Ontario, Canada. Articles on current and former CCF/NDP members of the Ontario legislature First elected in 1934 The CCF won one of the 90 seats available in the Legislative Assembly of Ontario in the 1934 provincial election: *Samuel Lawrence ; Hamilton East elected 1934, def. 1937, Mayor of Hamilton 1944-1949 In the 1937 election no CCFers were elected. First elected in 1943 The CCF won 34 of the 90 seats available in the 1943 election: *Margarette Rae Morrison Luckock ; Bracondale (Oakwood, Toronto) 1943-1945; 1st (tied with Macphail) woman elected to Ontario Legislature *Charles Strange; Brantford 1943-1945 *John Kehoe; Cochrane North 1943-1945 *William Grummett; Cochrane South 1943-1945-1948-1951-1955 *Arthur Alles; Essex North 1943-1945 *Robert Thornberry; Hamilton Centre 1943-1945, 1948-1951 *Frederick Warren; Hamilton-Wentworth 1943-1945 *Garfield Anderson; Fort William 1943--1945-1948 *William Herbert Connor; Hamilton East 1943-1945 *William Docker; Kenora 1943-1945-1948 *Harry Steel; Lambton West 1943-1945 *Cyril Overall; Niagara Falls 1943-1945 *Arthur Casselman; Nipissing 1943-1945 *Arthur Williams; Ontario (Durham) 1943-1945 *Elmer Smith; Parry Sound 1943-1945 *Frederick Oliver Robinson; Port Arthur 1943-1945-1948-1951 *George Edward Lockhart; Rainy River 1943-1945 *Leslie Wismer; Riverdale 1943-1945, 1948-1951 *William Dennison; St. David 1943-1945, 1948-1951 *George Isaac Harvey; Sault Ste Marie 1943-1945-1948-1951 *Robert Carlin; Sudbury 1943-1945-1948 *Calvin Taylor; Timiskaming 1943-1945-1948-1951 *John Henry Cook; Waterloo North 1943-1945 *Leonard Robinson; Waterloo South 1943-1945 *Howard Elis Brown; Welland 1943-1945 *Leslie Hancock; Wellington South 1943-1945 *William Robertson; Wentworth 1943-1945-1948 *George Bennett; Windsor Sandwich 1943-1945 *William Riggs; Windsor Walkerville 1943-1945 *Bertram Leavens; Woodbine 1943-1945, 1948-1951 *Agnes Campbell Macphail; York East (East York) 1943-1945 (defeated), 1948-1951 (defeated) first female MPP sworn in, tied with Luckock as first woman elected to legislature *George Herbert Mitchell; York North 1943-1945 *Ted Jolliffe; York South 1943-1945, 1948-1951 *Charles Millard; York West 1943-1945, 1948-1951 First elected in 1945 The CCF won 8 of the 90 seats available in the 1945 election: First elected in 1948 The CCF won 21 of the 90 seats available in the 1948 election: *Reid Scott; Beaches 1948-1951, later NDP MP *Harry Walters; Bracondale (Oakwood) 1948-1951 *George Eamon Park; Dovercourt 1948-1951 *Gordon Ellis; Essex North 1948-1951 *John Dowling; Hamilton East 1948-1951 *William Temple; High Park 1948-1951 *Thomas Thomas; Ontario (Durham) 1948-1951-1955, Oshawa 1955-1959-1963 *Lloyd Fell; Parkdale 1948-1951 *Theodore Isley; Wellington South 1948-1951 *Joseph Easton; Wentworth 1948-1951 First elected in 1951 The CCF won two of the 90 seats available in the 1951 election: First elected in 1955 The CCF won 3 of the 90 seats available in the 1955 election: *Reginald Victor Gisborn; Wentworth East 1955-1959-1963-1967, Hamilton East 1967-1971-1975 (retired, NDP won) *Donald Cameron MacDonald; York South 1955-1959-1963-1967-1971-1975-1977-1981-1982by (gave up seat for Bob Rae, NDP won) First elected in 1959 The CCF won five of the 98 seats available in the 1959 election: *Norman Andrew Davison; Hamilton East 1959-1963-1967, Hamilton Centre 1967-1971-1975 *Kenneth Bryden; Woodbine 1959-1963-1967 (retired, NDP won) First elected in 1963 The NDP won 7 of the 108 seats available in the 1963 election: *Stephen Lewis; Scarborough West 1963-1967-1971-1975-1977-1978by (retired, NDP won) *Fred Young; Yorkview (North York) 1963-1967-1971-1975-1977-1981, United Church Minister, former North York Alderman First elected in 1964 The NDP won a seat available in a 1964 by-election: *James Alexander Renwick; lawyer; Riverdale 1964by-1967-1971-1975-1977-1981-1984 (died in 1984, NDP won) First elected in 1967 The NDP won 20 of the 117 seats available in the 1967 election: *John L. Brown; Beaches-Woodbine 1967-1971 *Mitro Makarchuk - Brantford 1967-1971, 1975-1977-1981 *William Ferrier; Cochrane South 1967-1971-1975-1977 *Morton Shulman; High Park 1967-1971-1975 (retired, NDP won) *Patrick Lawlor; Lakeshore 1967-1971-1975-1977-1981 *Clifford George Pilkey; Oshawa 1967-1971 *Walter Pitman; former MP ; Peterborough 1967-1971, NDP MP for Peterborough 60-62, & former Ontario NDP leadership candidate *Margaret Renwick; Scarborough Centre 1967-1971 *Elie Martel; Sudbury East 1967-1971-1975-1977-1981-1985-1987 (retired, NDP won) *John Edward Stokes; Thunder Bay 1967-1971-1975, Lake Nipigon 1975-1977-1981-1985 (retired, NDP won) *Ian Deans; Wentworth 1967-1971-1975-1977-1979by, NDP MP for Hamilton Mountain 1984-1986 *Frederick Burr; Sandwich-Riverside 1967-1975, Windsor Riverside 1975-1977 (retired, NDP won) *Hugh Peacock; Windsor West 1967-1971 (retired, NDP won) First elected in 1969 The NDP won a seat available in a 1969 by-election: *Archdeacon Kenneth Bolton ; Middlesex South 1969by-1971 First elected in 1971 The NDP won 19 of the 117 seats available in the 1971 election: *Floyd Laughren; Nickle Belt 1971-1975-1977-1981-1985-1987-1990-1995-1998by (retired, NDP won) *Michael Cassidy; Ottawa Centre 1971-1975-1977-1981-1984by (ran federally, NDP won), *Jan Dukszta; Parkdale 1971-1975-1977-1981 *James Francis Foulds; Port Arthur 1971-1975-1977-1981-1985-1987 *Bud Germa; former MP; Sudbury 1971-1975-1977-1981, former NDP MP 1967-1968 for Sudbury *Ted Bounsall; Windsor West 1971-1975, Windsor Sandwich 1975-1977-1981 First elected in 1974 The NDP won a seat available in a 1974 by-election: *George Samis; Stormont 1974by-1975, Cornwall 1975-1977-1981-1985 First elected in 1975 The NDP won 38 of the 125 seats available in the 1975 election: *Bud Wildman; Algoma 1975-1977-1981-1985-1987-1990-1995-1999 (retired, NDP lost) *Marion Bryden; Beaches-Woodbine 1975-1977-1981-1985-1987-1990 (retired, NDP won) *Ross McClellan; Bellwoods 1975-1977-1981-1985-1987 *Montgomery Monty Davidson; Cambridge 1975-1977-1981 *Evelyn Gigantes; Carleton East 1975-1977-1981, Ottawa Centre 1984by-1985-1987, 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Antonio Lupusella; Dovercourt 1975-1977-1981-1985-1986 (lost NDP Nomination, became a Liberal, MPP till 1990) *Odoardo Di Santo; Downsview 1975-1977-1981-1985 (ran, NDP lost), *Douglas Moffatt; Durham East 1975-1977 *Charles Godfrey; Durham West 1975-1977 *Edward Philip; Etobicoke 1975-1977-1981-1985-1987, Etobicoke-Rexdale 1987-1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Iain Angus; Fort William 1975-1977 *Michael Norman Davison; Hamilton Centre 1975-1977-1981 (ran, NDP lost), 1984by-1985 (ran, NDP lost) *Bob Warren Mackenzie; Hamilton East 1975-1977-1981-1985-1987-1990-1995 (retired, NDP lost) *Edward Ziemba; High Park-Swansea 1975-1977-1981 *Anthony Grande; Oakwood 1975-1977-1981-1985-1987 (ran, NDP lost) *Michael Breaugh; Oshawa 1975-1977-1981-1985-1987-1990 (ran Federally, NDP won), former NDP MP for Oshawa 1990-1993 *Gillian Sandeman; Peterborough 1975-1977 *David Warner (Ontario politician); Scarborough Ellesmere 1975-1977-1981, 1985-1987, 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Robert Bain; Timiskaming 1975-1977 *Melvin Swart; Welland-Thorold 1975-1977-1981-1985-1987-1988by (?, NDP won) First elected in 1977 The NDP won 33 of the 125 seats available in the 1977 election: *Brian Charlton; Hamilton Mountain 1977-1981-1985-1987-1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Dave Cooke; Windsor Riverside 1977-1981-1985-1987-1990-1995-1998by (retired, NDP won) First elected in 1979 The NDP won two seat in a 1979 by-elections: *Colin Isaacs - Wentworth 1979by-1981 (ran, NDP lost) *Richard Johnston; Scarborough West 1979by-1981-1985-1987-1990 (retired, NDP won) First elected in 1981 The NDP won 21 of the 125 seats available in the 1981 election. First elected in 1982 The NDP won two seats in 1982 by-elections: *Richard Alexander Allen; Hamilton West 1982by-1985-1987-1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Bob Rae; York South 1982by-1985-1987-1990-1995-1996by (retired, NDP lost) First elected in 1985 The NDP won 25 of the 125 seats available in the 1985 election: *Patrick Michael Hayes - Essex North 1985-1987, Essex-Kent 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *David Reville; Riverdale 1985-1987-1990 (retired, NDP won) *Ruth Grier; Lakeshore 1985-1987, Etobicoke Lakeshore 1987-1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Gilles Pouliot; Lake Nipigon 1985-1987-1990-1995-1999 (retired, NDP lost) *Karl Morin-Strom; Sault Ste Marie 1985-1987-1990 (retired, NDP won) *David Ramsay; Timiskaming 1985-1986* (switched to Liberal Party in 1986, still an MPP) First elected in 1987 The NDP won 19 of the 130 seats available in the 1987 election: *Mike Farnan - Cambridge 1987-1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Howard Hampton; Rainy River 1987-1990-1995-1999, Kenora Rainy River 1999-2003-present *Shelley Martel; Sudbury East 1987-1990-1995-1999, Nickle Belt 1999-2003-present, First elected in 1988 The NDP won a seat in a 1988 by-election: *Peter Kormos; Welland Thorold 1988by-1990-1995-1999, Niagara Centre 1999-2003-present First elected in 1990 The NDP won 74 of the 130 seats available in the 1990 election: *Frances Lankin - Beaches-Woodbine 1990-1995-1999, Beaches-East York 1999-2001by (retired, NDP won) *Bradley Ward - Brantford 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Randy Hope - Chatham-Kent 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Len Wood - Cochrane North 1990-1995-1999 (ridings merged, ran in Timiskaming, NDP lost) *Gilles Bisson - Cochrane South 1990-1995-1999, Timmins-James Bay 1999-2003-present *Margery Ward - Don Mills 1990-1993by (died of cancer, NDP lost) *Tony Silipo; Dovercourt 1990-1995-1999 (ran, NDP lost) *Anthony Perruzza; Downsview 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost), *Drummond White; Durham Centre 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Gordon Mills ; Durham East 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *James Wiseman ; Durham West 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Larry O'Connor ; Durham-York 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost), *Peter John North ; Elgin 1990-1993 (quit NDP, sat as independant till 1999) *Rosario Marchese ; Fort York 1990-1995-1999, Trinity Spadina 1999-2003-present *Fred Wilson ; Frontenac-Addington 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Derek Fletcher ; Guelph 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Noel Duignan ; Halton North 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *David Christopherson ; Hamilton Centre 1990-1995-1999, Hamilton West 1999-2003 (retired, NDP lost) *Elmer Buchanan ; Hastings Peterborough 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Elaine Ziemba ; High Park-Swansea 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Paul Klopp ; Huron 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Gary Wilson ; Kingston and the Islands 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *William A. Ferguson ; Kitchener 1990-1995 (did not run, NDP lost) *Mike Cooper ; Kitchener Wilmot 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Ron Hansen ; Lincoln 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Marion Boyd ; London Centre 1990-1995-1999 (ran, NDP lost) *David Winninger ; London South 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Irene Mathyssen ; Middlesex 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Ellen MacKinnon ; Lambton 1990-1995 (did not run, NDP lost) *Dan Waters ; Muskoka-Georgian Bay 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost), *Margaret Harrington ; Niagara Falls 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Shirley Coppen ; Niagara South 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Norman Jamison ; Norfolk 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Tony Rizzo ; Oakwood 1990 *Allan Pilkey ; Oshawa 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Kimble Sutherland ; Oxford 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Karen Haslam ; Perth 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Jenny Carter ; Peterborough 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Paul R. Johnson ; Prince Edward-Lennox 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Shelley Wark-Martyn ; Port Arthur 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Marilyn Churley ; Riverdale 1990-1995-1999, Broadview Greenwood 1999-2003, Toronto Danforth 2003-2005 (retired, NDP won) *Zanana Akande ; St. Andrew's-St. Patrick 1990-1994 *Christel Haeck ; St. Catharines-Brock 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Bob Huget ; Sarnia 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Tony Martin ; Sault Ste Marie 1990-1995-1999-2003 (ran, NDP lost), NDP MP Sault Ste Marie 2004-present *Stephen Owens ; Scarborough Centre 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Robert Frankford ; doctor ; Scarborough East 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Anne Swarbrick ; Scarborough West 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost), *Paul Wessenger ; Simcoe Centre 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Sharon Murdock ; Sudbury 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Mark Morrow ; Wentworth East 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Donald Abel ; Wentworth North 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost) *Dennis Drainville ; Victoria-Haliburton 1990-1993by (quit, NDP lost), Anglican priest *George Dadamo ; Windsor Sandwich 1990-1995 (did not run, NDP lost) *Wayne Lessard ; Windsor Walkerville 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost), Windsor-Riverside 1998by-1999 *Gary Malkowski ; York East (East York) 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost), *Giorgio Mammoliti ; Yorkview 1990-1995 (ran, NDP lost), Toronto City Councillor First elected in 1995 The NDP won 17 of the 130 seats available in the 1995 election. First elected in 1998 The NDP won two seats in 1998 by-elections: *Blain Morin; Nickle Belt 1998by-1999 (Ridings Merged, Did not seek nomination) *Alex Cullen; Ottawa West 1997by-1998*-1999 (elected as a Liberal in 1997, he switched to the NDP in 1998 after losing nomination), Ottawa City Councillor First elected in 1999 The NDP won 9 of the 103 seats available in the 1999 election. First elected in 2001 The NDP won a seat in a 2001 by-election: *Michael Prue; Beaches-East York 2001by-2003-present, former mayor of East York First elected in 2003 The NDP won 7 of the 108 seats available in the 2003 election. First elected in 2004 The NDP won a seat in a 2004 by-election: *Andrea Horwath; Hamilton East 2004by-present, former Hamilton City Councillor First elected in 2006 The NDP won two seats in 2006 by-elections: *Peter Tabuns; Toronto-Danforth 2006by-present, former Toronto City Councillor *Cheri DiNovo; Parkdale-High Park 2006by-2007-present, United Church Minister First elected in 2007 The NDP won a seat in a 2007 by-election: *Paul Ferreira; York South-Weston 2007by-2007, Journalist (ran, NDP lost) The NDP won 10 of the 107 seats available in the 2007 election: *France Gelinas; Nickel Belt 2007-present, Healthcare Administrator *Paul Miller; Hamilton East-Stoney Creek 2007-present, Former Stoney Creek Councillor Articles on prominent Ontario CCF/NDP members and organizers 1930/1940s *Elmore Philpott - Ontario CCF organizer, 1933-1935 *Graham Spry - League for Social Reconstruction/CCF organizer *Frank Underhill - League for Social Reconstruction/CCF organizer *F.R. Scott - League for Social Reconstruction/CCF organizer *Murray Cotterill - prominent organizer and Ontario CCF leadership candidate in 1942 *Lister Sinclair - CCF speechwriter *Lewis Duncan - Former Toronto City councillor & Ontario CCF leadership challenger in 1946 *Bill White - First African-Canadian to run for provincial or federal office in Canada. 1960s *Douglas Campbell (Toronto politician) - candidate for party positions 1970s *Michael Lewis - organizer and provincial secretary *Gerald Caplan - advisor to Stephen Lewis, director of research in the late 1990s 1980s *Ian Orenstein - former Ontario NDP leadership challenger, comic book artist 1990s *Alex Munter - long-time NDP member, former candidate, Head of Canadians for Equal Marriage, *Sheila White - NDP strategist & candidate *Tarek Fatah - long-time NDP member, former candidate, Host of TV show Muslim Chronicle Articles on prominent NDP candidates & past candidates 2003 election *Earl Manners - Head of Ontario Secondary School Teachers Union 1995 election *Brent Hawkes - Revenend Metropolitian Community Church, gay activist 1987 election *Judy Rebick - Founder of Rabble.ca, feminist Articles on prominent NDPers/CCFers at the municipal level *David Miller - Mayor of Toronto 2003-present *Gus Harris - Mayor of Scarborough 1978-1988 *William Dennison - Mayor of Toronto 1966-1972 *James Simpson - Mayor of Toronto 1935 *True Davidson - Reeve and later Mayor of East York 1960-1971. Originally a CCFer, later a Liberal. *Maria Augimeri - long-time NDP Toronto City Councillor *Howard Moscoe - long-time NDP City Councillor for North York & Toronto *Joe Pantalone - long-time NDP City Councillor in Toronto *Pam McConnell - long-time NDP City Councillor in Toronto *Sandra Bussin - long-time NDP City Councillor in Toronto *Joe Mihevc - long-time NDP City Councillor in Toronto *Janet Davis - NDP City Councillor in Toronto *Paula Fletcher - NDP City Councillor in Toronto, Former leader of Manitoba Communist Party *Irene Jones - Former NDP City Councillor in Toronto *Adam Giambrone - NDP City Councillor and federal party president *Peter Tabuns - former City Councillor & 2004 NDP candidate in Beaches-East York *School Board Trustee Rick Tefler (Toronto-Danforth, Ward 15) ; since Nov 2003 *longtime Toronto School Board Trustee Stephnie Payne *frm longtime School Board Trustee & NDP Organizer John Campey *frm longtime North York School Board Trustee Sheila Lambrinos *Councillor Mary Smith (Lakefield Ward, Smith-Ennismore-Lakefield Twp., ON) *Clive Doucet - Ottawa City Councillor 2000-present, Capital Ward *Former Councillor/Conseiller Alex Munter , Kanata *Bruce McArthur - former NDP City Councillor in Oshawa 1973-1985 *Cindy Forrester - former NDP Mayor of Welland *Ron Jones - City Councillor Windsor Ward 2 2002by-present, Windsor School Trustee 1980-1992 See also *List of articles about CCF/NDP members *List of articles about British Columbia CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Alberta CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Saskatchewan CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Manitoba CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Nova Scotia CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Yukon NDP members * Ontario * *